Au delà des Apparences
by Noah-Hitomishikou
Summary: Et si un secret de plus venait s'ajouter sur les épaules du dernier des Uchihas, Sasuke ? Comment intégrer cette intrigue dans la lignée même du manga ? Je sais, résumé pourri, mais ça n’a jamais été mon fort. M pour la violence à venir, ce ne va pas être
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Au delà des apparences

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, les persos de Naruto…. Snif !

**Coulpes :** Arf ! La question fatidique… Oui, il y en aura, mais je ne vous dirais malheureusement pas lesquels, désolée, je trouve que ça gâche l'effet de surprise. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cela tournera autour des deux personnages principaux, soit Sasuke et Naruto. Jusque la, pas très original vu que quatre vingt pourcent des fics traitent soit de l'un, soit de l'autre, voir des deux. Ensuite, pas de Yaoi, enfin pas vraiment.

Je peux comprendre que le fait de ne pas donner de renseignement sur les couples peut en démotiver certains.

**Explication de début de fics** : Hum, alors l'idée a germé après avoir lu une des fics de mon nii-chan Elerosse… Je me suis demandée ce qu'il arriverait si un secret de plus venait se rajouter sur les épaules de ce cher Sasuke… Je préfère prévenir, ça ne va pas être tout rose… Je vais tenter de faire rentrer ce lourd secret dans la lignée du manga, en rajoutant ce qui est nécessaire et en le servant de certaines scènes que je modifierais pour le bien de l'histoire. Bien sur, à un certain moment, la fiction se détachera du manga. Mais je trouvais l'idée intéressante, se baser sur les faits réel pour donner un nouveau sens à l'histoire. Pari périlleux, certes !

Prologue

Tsunade se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ce secret n'en serait plus un, même s'il avait été farouchement gardé par le troisième.

Elle-même en avait pris connaissance seulement après sa nomination au poste de Kage. Apprenant la triste vérité d'une histoire déjà lourde de souffrance.

Cette histoire qu'elle avait été obligée de conter, cette histoire dont personne n'avait eu connaissance, à part quelques privilégiés. Cette histoire que le Sandaime Hokage avait juré de garder secrète.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé les yeux bleus océan de son protégé après cette fameuse mission, elle avait immédiatement su que lui aussi savait. Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard aussi perdu.

Même Sakura, Saï et Yamato ne savaient comment réagir face à l'attitude du blond, eux même ne savaient pas ce qui c'était passé pendant son moment « d'absence ». Mais la léthargie qui avait prit leur si turbulent coéquipier était totalement inédite. Le blond avait suivit les ordres de repli tel un automate, depuis, il n'avait pas desserré les dents.

Une fois le rapport de Yamato fait, le kitsune était resté dans le bureau, peu de phrases avaient été échangées, le rapport que lui avait fait lire la sannin avait fait le reste.

Le regard perdu à l'horizon, le visage balayé par la brise tiède de cette fin de journée, le jeune homme avait une expression de tristesse et de désarroi total.

Assit au sommet du visage de pierre du quatrième, totalement insensible à la beauté de l'astre rougeoyant lui faisant face, Naruto repensait aux derniers évènements.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il aperçu de rien ? Pourquoi ?

Il était pourtant la personne la plus proche de Sasuke. Il l'avait même considéré comme son meilleur ami, son « frère », mais ce mot avait une connotation amère aux vues de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Comment pourrait-il le sauver maintenant qu'il venait de comprendre l'ampleur de l'horreur, des souffrances que l'Uchiha avait endurées.

Il se trouvait bien stupide d'un coup. Sasuke exécutera sa vengeance, il en était certain. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son ami se sentait à ce point responsable.

Comment devait-il réagir lui qui croyait être la personne la plus proche de Sasuke, il était passé à côté de la vérité tout comme le reste du village. Il s'était laissé berné.

Ce lourd secret faisait peser un poids immense sur son âme. Il ne pouvait pas le partager avec Sakura, ça l'aurait complètement détruite. A leur décharge, personne ne pouvait s'en douter, Sasuke s'était avéré maître pour cacher cette réalité, et sans le rapport qu'il venait de lire et « l'évènement » personne d'autre n'aurait jamais su.

Un bruissement de vêtements lui fit tourner la tête.

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Yo Naruto. »

Le ninja copieur vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son élève.

« Tsunade-sama m'a dit que je te trouverai sûrement ici. »

Le blond adressa un regard interrogateur à son sensei. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi « la vielle » lui avait envoyé l'argenté.

« Je suis au courant. »

« Quoi ? » Le regard saphir se troubla, se pourrait-il que lui aussi connaisse le lourd secret de son ami ?

« Naruto, je suis l'un des Anbus qui est arrivé au domaine Uchiha juste après le massacre. Je suis celui qui a amené Sasuke à l'hôpital »


	2. A travers le regard du démon, le secret

**À travers le regard du démon, le secret se dévoile...**

Naruto, incrédule regardait son sensei avec un air de stupéfaction total. Ainsi donc le ninja copieur savait depuis si longtemps ! Alors que lui-même n'avait apprit la vérité que quelques heures auparavant. Pourtant rien dans l'attitude de Kakashi n'avait trahi la lourde réalité. Le blond repensa à ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt, au moment où tout avait basculé…

Flash Back :

L'instant tant attendu depuis ces deux ans et demi était enfin arrivé, fier et droit, le brun était apparut devant eux, d'un calme olympien.

Mais les mots qu'avait prononcé l'Uchiha en réponse à Sai avaient meurtrit le cœur de Naruto :

« Pour moi, il y a un lien spécial : La haine que j'éprouve envers mon frère. Les autres liens ne sont qu'égarement, ils affaiblissent les volontés les plus importantes et les plus fortes. »

Comment Sasuke pouvait-il dire cela ? Comment, et pourquoi ! S'il avait voulu briser réellement leur amitié, ce lien tellement particulier, il ne l'aurait pas laissé en vie après leur combat dans la vallée de la mort. Naruto cria ses mots du cœur au visage d'albâtre de son meilleur ami. Enfin, celui qu'il voulait encore croire être son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne se départit pas de son calme impassible et répondit au kitsune :

« La raison est simple, ce n'est pas que je ne pouvais pas briser ce lien, ça m'énervait d'obtenir ce pouvoir en suivant ce qu'il m'avait dit ! Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve par caprice… »

Le brun s'était déplacé à une vitesse surprenante, il était maintenant aux côtés du blond, un bras négligemment posé sur son épaule.

« …. Toi qui es si lourd, ne rêves-tu pas de devenir Hokage ? Dis Naruto, si tu as eu le temps de me courir après, tu as pu acquérir des connaissances, non ? Cette fois, je vais t'ôter la vie par caprice ! » Sasuke finit sa tirade en dégainant sa fameuse épée.

Le blond était totalement désemparé, son ami avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un étranger, il avait l'apparence de Sasuke, la voix de Sasuke, l'odeur de Sasuke mais le comportement du Sharingan ressemblait étrangement à celui de son frère aîné : Itachi. Avait-il perdu Sasuke pour toujours ?

« Un type qui ne peut même pas sauver un de ses camarades ne peut devenir Hokage, n'est ce pas Sasuke ? » Naruto avait dit cela avec détermination, il le pensait au plus profond de son être, s'il ne pouvait sauver Sasuke, comment pourrait-il protéger un village ? Comment prétendre défendre la population de Konoha alors qu'il n'était même pas fichu de le faire avec une seule personne ?

Le Sharingan, lui n'attendit pas et amorça la funeste descente de son katana vers les flancs du blond. Mais son geste fut suspendu, en plein vol. Sai venait de s'interposer, retenant le bras meurtrier de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci ne fut nullement surpris, et lança un regard calme au dessinateur.

« Tu étais près à contrer mon attaque, n'est ce pas ? »

L'action suivante s'enchaîna à une grande vitesse, Naruto se dégagea de la prise de son ancien coéquipier, Yamato esquissa le début d'une attaque, mais c'était sans compter sur la vivacité des réactions du brun qui enclencha un Chidori Nagashi. Le blond et l'homme de la section racine se retrouvèrent durement projetés au sol, Sakura se rua vers son amour de toujours, bien décidée cette fois-ci à ne pas être un fardeau pour son équipe mais Yamato s'interposa entre l'épée Kusanagi et la rose, se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet, la lame traversant son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'anbu immobilisé, le brun se tourna vers le blond toujours à terre. Naruto sentait que le kitsune au fond de ses entrailles cherchait à gagner du terrain, les yeux de l'Uzumaki avaient déjà viré au rouge, les moustaches sur son visage s'étaient épaissies et ses canines avaient poussé, tout comme ses ongles.

Il plongea à l'intérieur de lui-même afin de faire face à celui qui partageait son corps.

Devant la gigantesque porte composée de barreaux métalliques, le blond faisait face sans peur à la silhouette rougeoyante, une voix gutturale retentit :

« Montre à tout le monde cette puissance qui est la notre. »

Un pli de contrariété passa sur le visage tanné.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Tu as grandement besoin de mon pouvoir, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant… » Une nuée de bulles orangées s'était matérialisée devant le blond, prenant la forme du légendaire Kyuubi. Le ton que prit le renard se fit plus séducteur.

« Maintenant… Qui voudrais-tu tuer ? »

L'Uzumaki fixa le démon droit dans les yeux, le visage à quelques centimètres de Kyuubi.

« Ca suffit, tu ne prendras pas le contrôle cette fois-ci ! » Naruto était sur d'une chose, avoir recourt à la puissance de son « locataire » était une mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas blesser une fois de plus un être cher. Il ne devait pas se servir de Kyuubi pour battre Sasuke, il devait montrer au brun que la puissance ne s'acquérait pas grâce à un subterfuge.

« Ta gueule ! Je n'ai plus besoin de ton pouvoir désormais ! »

Le renard poussa un grognement puissant, mêlé de moquerie et de rage.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qui disait toujours : Prêtes-moi ton pouvoir ! A chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, tu ne peux rien faire par toi-même ! Tu dois libérer totalement le sceau ! Tu ne pourras recevoir mon pouvoir dans son intégralité que si tu fais cela ! » Les mots du démon étaient emplis de poison, le blond le savait. Il tentait de le faire douter. Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça !

« Disparais ! » Les yeux du renard reflétèrent la surprise, celui dans lequel il était enfermé depuis si longtemps refusait pour la première fois d'utiliser son chakra. Le blond avança sa main pour faire reculer le monstre dans sa cellule, mais au moment où il allait toucher le museau de la bête, il vit une main pâle amorcer le même geste que lui.

Le jinchuuriki fit un bond en arrière, quelqu'un avait pénétré son monde intérieur ! Mais qui était donc cette personne, il ne la connaissait pas ! Un quelque chose de familier lui disait qu'il avait déjà croisé l'individu mais les traits de celui-ci lui étaient à la fois étrangers et connus.

Il fixa la fière silhouette dressée devant lui, celle-ci n'avait nullement peur du monstre rougeoyant lui faisant face.

« Pourquoi un Uchiha ? Tu as bien grandi pour atteindre ce niveau… » L'animal mythologique semblait reconnaître l'étranger. Un Uchiha ? Impossible ! Naruto savait pertinemment que les deux derniers membres du fameux clan ne pouvaient être que Sasuke ou Itachi. Hors cette personne n'était ni l'un ni l'autre !

Le bond regarda l'importun, les yeux rond comme des billes.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La personne ne daigna pas répondre, fixant son regard de braise dans celui du fauve

« Si c'est bien ce que je vois maintenant, cela doit être ton pouvoir caché, non ? » La tonalité de cette voix criait à l'Uzumaki qu'il connaissait cette personne, au fond de lui, il connaissait son identité. Mais l'accepter était inconcevable !

Les sharingans se tournèrent vers Naruto : « Pas possible, tu as ça en toi ! »

« Qui es-tu ! Tu vas me répondre bordel ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne reconnais pas la personne que tu pourchasses depuis plus de deux ans ! Naruto, mon Chidori Nagashi aurait-il grillé tes derniers neurones ? » L'Uchiha commençait à ressentir un léger agacement.

« Sa.. Sasuke ? » Impossible, totalement impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être Sasuke ! Et pourtant, il en reconnaissait bien le chakra !

« Tu n'es pas Sasuke ! » Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, non !

L'individu vit le trouble qui habitait le blond. Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre son identité ? Le sharingan s'aperçu alors d'une chose : quelque chose clochait, il contempla sa main pâle, puis le reste de son corps et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ainsi donc, dans cet étrange endroit, son « déguisement » ne tenait plus.

Devant le démon renard il avait revêtit sa véritable apparence ! Lui qui s'évertuait à cacher cela depuis si longtemps ! Et le roi des boulets venait d'apprendre à son insu ce qui ne devait en aucun cas se savoir.

Perdu pour perdu, autant garder sa fierté.

« C'est étrange, apparemment ici, mon jutsu ne fait plus effet… Je suis le vrai Sasuke Uchiha ! »

Non, ça ne se pouvait pas, non ! Le porteur de Kyuubi ne pouvait concevoir que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère les avait tous dupés ! Ca devait être un de ces odieux cauchemars !

« Bien que je vive en Naruto, tu peux me voir ! Effroyable Sharingan, c'est le pouvoir maudit de ta famille ! » L'être maléfique lui, ne semblait nullement surpris par la nouvelle apparence de l'Uchiha. Mais on ne peut tromper un démon avec ce genre de subterfuge. Kyuubi avait toujours su, simplement son porteur n'était pas disposé à se confronter à cette réalité.

« Tu as déjà vu ces yeux, donc tu dois être Kyuubi, le démon renard ! » Comment ce faisait-il que Sasuke connaisse et accepte si facilement la réalité du démon ?

Combien de chose encore cachait-on à Naruto ?

« Et toi, tu as déjoué le précieux cadeau que m'a fait le troisième.» Sasuke adressa un sourire méprisant au monstre mordoré.

« Tu possèdes des yeux avec un grand pouvoir, ainsi qu'un chakra plus malsain que le mien, le même que celui d'Uchiha Madara ! » A l'entente de ce prénom, le visage du brun esquissa une colère froide. Il agrippa le museau de l'énorme bête qui à ce contact, se disloqua en une volée de sphère couleur feu.

« Je ne le connais pas. » L'Uchiha mentait ! Le blond avait bien perçut cette infime contrariété voiler le visage d'albâtre.

« Arriver à me repousser… incroyable, ce sera peut-être notre seule rencontre, alors je te préviens, ne tues pas Naruto, tu le regretterais. » Le renard proféra sa menace, tapi cette fois-ci derrières les barreaux métalliques de sa prison.

Flash back fin

Naruto regarda son sensei droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous caché cela ? » La rancœur perçait nettement dans la phrase.

« Sasuke nous a fait promettre de ne rien révéler, vu ce qui c'était passé, Sandaime ne pouvait lui refuser cela. » Le ninja adressa à son élève un regard peiné.

« Écoutes Naruto, ce qu'a enduré Sasuke, surtout pour quelqu'un de si jeune, personne ne peut le concevoir. Il se sent responsable de la disparition des siens. Non seulement il n'était pas en mesure de les protéger mais en plus il porte la responsabilité du massacre sur ces épaules. »

« Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'est Itachi, il a… il l'a.. »

« Naruto, bien sur qu'il n'est pas responsable, mais il le voit de cette manière. Il se dit que s'il avait gardé le secret, Itachi n'aurait pas supprimé le clan. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il a demandé au troisième de lui apposer ce sceau. Il ne voulait plus être « faible ». Le clan a toujours méprisé les êtres tels que lui, on l'a conditionné depuis l'enfance. Après le massacre, il a rejeté totalement sa véritable identité. Pour lui, elle est la cause de tous ses malheurs. »

Le blond resta prostré quelque instant, un voile de tristesse et de culpabilité obscurcissant le bleu océan de ses yeux.

Lors de leur combat dans la vallée de la mort, il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il le considérait comme son frère. Mais ce mot avait été souillé par l'aîné des Uchiha. Il avait balayé la vie de son cadet, avait anéantit ses rêves, son innocence en le faisant se sentir responsable de la mort de son clan.

Le kitsune serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, il croyait en la rédemption. Mais ce qu'avait fait Itachi Uchiha était impardonnable. Si le nukenin croisait sa route, il ne pourrait pas refréner cette pulsion meurtrière. Il ne voulait pas voler à Sasuke sa vengeance, mais pourrait-il seulement résister ?

**Voilà, j'ai posé les bases, une idée sur la nature de Sasuke ? Sur sa véritable apparence ? Pas la peine de me demander ce que c'est, je veux vous faire un petit peu mijoter… Mouarf ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un flash back sur l'enfance de Sasuke….**


	3. Trois mois avant le drame

Chapitre 2 : Trois mois avant le drame

L'enfant sorti tel un bolide de la cuisine familiale, le petit déjeuné calé au creux de l'estomac. Il était pourtant bien tôt et le petit n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever de si bonne heure, mais aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, pour la toute première fois, son frère allait lui apprendre le lancé de kunais.

Bien sûr, Sasuke s'était déjà entraîné seul, mais les conseils qu'allait lui prodiguer Itachi étaient de loin le plus beau cadeau que son grand frère pouvait lui faire. Le benjamin de la famille vouait une admiration sans faille à son aîné, le prodige Uchiha, l'héritier en titre du plus célèbre clan de Konoha. Celui qui avait gravi avec une facilité et une aisance époustouflante les grades ninjas.

Le dernier né n'avait qu'un but, ressembler à celui qu'il vénérait, devenir un ninja puissant, surpasser son frère pour enfin être considéré.

Sasuke ne supportait plus d'être invisible, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, les seules personnes qui s'étaient un tant soi peu préoccupées de son existence étaient sa mère et son frère. Mais depuis quelque temps, son frère était un peu plus distant, il est vrai qu'Itachi avait peu de temps libre à cause de ses devoirs de ninjas. Mais auparavant, il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, depuis quelque temps, celui-ci devenait un peu plus distant. Mikoto l'avait rassuré, lui disant que c'était sûrement du à l'âge, à treize ans, Itachi entrait dans l'adolescence, il n'était pas inquiétant qu'il joue moins avec Sasuke qui n'avait que huit ans.

Le plus jeune des Uchiha avait prit une décision, même si celle-ci ne serait pas tout à fait approuvée par son clan. Devenir un grand ninja, même si son « handicap » comme on aimait à l'appeler, le lui interdisait.

Sa tare ne l'empêcherait pas de suivre les cours de l'académie, tous ceux qui étaient dans la même situation que Sasuke y avaient été d'ailleurs, mais la carrière ninja n'était pas envisageable. Aussi, les êtres tels que lui entendaient depuis leur plus jeune âge qu'ils ne seraient bon à rien, aller à l'académie était surtout un devoir, en aucun cas un objectif de carrière. La famille Uchiha était une famille de ninjas d'élites, ceux qui ne pouvaient prétendre au rang de ninja se devaient de connaître les rudiments de cet art afin de pouvoir servir le clan au mieux, dans leurs maigres possibilités.

Mais Sasuke était un enfant différent, son infirmité ne l'empêcherait pas de suivre la voie qu'il s'était tracé. Il s'en était fait la promesse, tout mais ne pas devenir une de ces ombres du clan, tout mais pas ça. Et même s'il devait se battre deux fois plus fort, il ne faiblirait pas. Il n'avait pas décidé de sa naissance, et même si sa vie avait commencé sous de mauvais augure, il voulait renverser la tendance.

Du haut de ses huit ans, il ne voyait qu'une chose : personne ne s'intéressait à lui, sa famille ne faisait attention qu'au génie de la famille, lui toujours dans son ombre. Dépasser Itachi voulait dire être reconnu. Seul les êtres puissants avaient droit à considération.

La petite tête brune courut jusqu'à l'aire d'entraînement, ne s'apercevant pas du regard surpris que posa son père sur lui.

Fugaku Uchiha entra dans la cuisine, adressant un regard interrogateur à sa femme.

« Tu as vu Sasuke ? » La question du chef du clan résonnait plus comme une évidence.

Mikoto lui adressa un doux sourire en réponse, ce qui ne satisfaisait pas son mari.

« Son apparence ! »

« Fugaku, ce n'est pas grand-chose, si ça peut lui redonner le sourire. Avec le temps, ça passera. » Son épouse, lorsque le plus jeune de ses enfants était venu prendre le petit déjeuné avait paru surprise par son nouvel accoutrement. Mais ce n'était pas le premier à se comporter ainsi, plusieurs de ses semblables avaient agit de la sorte. Aussi n'avait-elle pas relevé le fait, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Son mari n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke se fasse ronger par ses illusions. Son enfant avait eu une voie tracée au moment même ou il était né. Le chef de clan avait vu quelques-uns uns de ses condisciples lutter contre leur condition, pour en finir brisés. Ceux-ci avaient été dans l'obligation de se cantonner au rang qui était le leur, après douleur et larmes.

Fugaku avait remarqué que Sasuke n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était. C'était dur à admettre, certes, mais le petit n'avait pas le choix. Aussi, avait-il décidé de ne pas prêter attention au benjamin, il ne faisait pas ça de gaîté de cœur, loin de là, mais plus vite son enfant renoncerait à ses chimères, moins il souffrirait.

Les lois du clan ne pouvaient être écartées, même si elles n'étaient pas convenables, et il ne pouvait les modifier parce que sa descendance en était la cible. Cela n'était pas juste, combien avaient désavoué cette règle avant lui ? Et lui-même, en tant que chef du clan n'avait pas permit l'abolition de ce décret. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer cela, il n'aurait pas été crédible.

De son côté, Sasuke était bien loin de ces considérations d'adultes. A son âge, on croit que tout est possible.

Le chemin qui menait à l'aire d'entraînement privée des Uchihas fut parcouru au pas de course. A quelques mètres du lieu, il ralentit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas correct pour un des héritiers du Sharingan d'arriver essoufflé où que ce soit. Un Uchiha se devait d'être présentable en toute circonstances, et cela était bien ancré.

L'enfant fut surpris, son frère, totalement perdu dans ses pensées ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa présence. Le plus jeune se permit de contempler le visage d'habitude si inexpressif de son aîné, les pensées du garçon au catogan ne semblaient pas le ravir, loin de là. Un pli de contrariété barrait le faciès pâle. L'adolescent semblait être en proie à un conflit intérieur de premier ordre.

Le plus jeune se rapprocha, mais à sa grande surprise, Itachi prit la parole.

« Tu es en avances. »

Sasuke fut surpris, rien dans l'attitude du brun ne présageait qu'il avait perçut sa présence. Une fois de plus, la belette le surpassait totalement.

Le plus âgé des deux leva enfin les yeux vers le plus jeune. La surprise pu se voir brièvement sur le visage d'albâtre.

« Sasuke ? » Le jeune prodige avait bien reconnu le chakra de son cadet quand celui-ci s'était approché, mais l'apparence du plus jeune avait radicalement changé. Bien sur il savait que l'enfant de huit ans l'idolâtrait totalement, essayait de lui ressembler, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça, vraiment.

Un petit pincement vint lui serrer le cœur. Le clan avait une fois de plus fait son œuvre, Sasuke essayait de ressembler à l'image que défendait cette famille maudite.

Mais le visage radieux que lui offrit le petit le dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire. Cella faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas que la tristesse re-imprègne ses traits, ses considérations à lui, il les garderait.

L'entraînement se déroula sans encombre, l'aîné fut quand même surpris de la volonté du benjamin. Le petit avait été bridé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui répétait inlassablement le même discours arriéré et désuet.

Malgré cela, il se débrouillait très bien pour un gamin de son âge, il pensait même que de tous les enfants de sa génération, Uchiha y compris, Sasuke devait être le plus prometteur. Un gâchis que cette stupide loi pensa t'il.

Itachi se sentait quand même mal, voir Sasuke affublé de la sorte lui était douloureux, pourquoi ne restait-il pas lui-même ? Le clan ne voyait pas le trésor qui s'offrait à lui. S'ils avaient un tant soit peu donné d'attention à l'enfant, les choses seraient peut-être différentes, mais ces gens là ne suscitent pas l'intérêt de la prestigieuse famille, un troupeau d'imbéciles qui bride l'individu, voilà ce qu'était pour lui le nom d'Uchiha en cet instant.

Lui-même n'avait pas été épargné par eux, loin de là, même si les attentes qu'on faisait à son encontre étaient d'une toute autre nature. La fratrie du Sharingan étouffait complètement l'individu, tout devait être dirigé vers et pour le clan. On ne le considérait pas comme Itachi mais comme le futur dirigeant, tout était fait pour le lui rappeler, rien ne lui était épargné.

La lassitude avait bien vite fait place à l'amertume puis au ressentit et enfin à la colère froide. Plus le temps passait, plus il ressentait de l'aversion pour l'éventail rouge et blanc qui ornait ses habits, le vice allant jusqu'à marquer ses sous-vêtements, il se demandait même avec une certaine ironie pourquoi on ne lui avait pas encore tatoué le fameux symbole sur la peau.

Le sentiment de frustration et d'étouffement se faisait plus pesant chaque jour. Tel un oiseau dont on aurait cloué les ailes, il ne pouvait que regarder le ciel bleu limpide qui le narguait. Mais un jour, il arracherait ces clous un à un.

Malheur à celui qui essayerait de l'empêcher de voler…

….

….

….

Oui, je sais, cette scène n'existe pas dans le manga, mais j'en avait vraiment besoin, me pardonnerez vous ?

Pour ce qui est de ce petit épisode de vie, il se déroule juste avant tout les flash back qu'on a pu voir dans les épisodes où Sasuke se remémore son enfance, lors du combat contre Naruto.

Mes premiers chapitres ne seront pas très longs mais je me rattraperais plus tard, promis !

Au niveau de l'orthographe, je suis désolée si quelques fautes persistent, je fais corriger mes chapitres par deux personnes d'habitude, mais je n'ai pu en contacter qu'une avant d'éditer….

Merci encore à mes bêta lecteurs : Temari Nara (ma nee-chan adorée) et Elerosse (mon jumeaux maléfique), vos conseils sont de petits trésors. Ils m'aident énormément en ce qui concerne la mise en place de ce scénario, j'essaye d'être au plus prés du manga pour cette histoire et leur avis critique m'aide énormément, ainsi que leurs idées. D'ailleurs, je vous encourage à consulter leurs fics, de petits bijoux (quoi je suis pas objective, mais si !).

Bon, je me mets au chapitre 30 des Uzumakis, je galère grave, c'est sûrement le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire jusque là…

A bientôt !

(Heu… Je le dis ou je le dis pas de laisser un chtit coms ?)


End file.
